Legends:Pistola blaster DH-17
550 créditos |tipo = Pistola Blaster |peso = 1kg |capacidade = 500 tiros |alcance = *30 metros (ideal) *120 metros (máximo) |eras = *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República }} A pistola blaster DH-17 foi uma arma produzida para combate a curta distancia, e para combate em cruzadores. Características thumb|left|Uma DH-17. A DH-17 foi uma arma padrão para forças de defesa Planetaplanetária da Marinha Imperial. Esta mesma também era usada pelos soldados da Aliança Rebelde como arma secundária, e também foi usada por soldados da Frota de Defesa da Nova República. Esta arma foi uma arma de curto alcance, e também muito eficaz em distancias médias, em uma faixa de 30 metros assim como seus tiros dinamitadores armor-piercing. Ela tinha um modo semi-automático, que podia disparar rajadas curtas e tinha um baixo gasto de energia em sua configuração, mas esta arma tinha um problema de super aquecimento interno que causava uma sobrecarga explosiva quando o usuário a utilizava na potência máxima. A DH-17 tinha uma câmara de gás com capacidade de 500 tiros e um pacote de energia para cem fotos, que podia ser substituído em cinco segundos por um soldado hábil. Esta arma também tinha um gerador que podia ser drenado a cada 15 minutos. Ela era particularmente popular nas forças navais, sendo capaz de perfurar blindagem mas não era capaz de perfurar o casco de uma nave. História thumb|right|Os esquemas da DH-17. Durantes ao anos finais da República Galática, as forças de segurança planetária usaram a DH-17 como sua arma principal. Após a Declaração de uma Nova Ordem, as DH-17 foram vendidas para o mercado negro, onde mais tarde elas se tornaram parte do armamento da Aliança Rebelde e foram geralmente usadas durante a Guerra Civil Galática, devido ao seu ao seu baixo custo e o seu desing durável, o que significa que podiam ser usadas na Base Echo em Hoth e dentro da Tantive IV. Durante todo o Império Galático e a República Galática, era ilegal em muitos mundos não militares possuir armas blaster. Lando Calrissian também era visto regularmente com uma DH-17. Chak Fel também usava uma DH-17 na missão de Outbound Flight em 22 ABY, e ela também continuou sendo usada pelas forças do Império da Mão. Durante a Guerra Civil Galática, havia uma variante carabina disponível. Nos Bastidores A DH-17 assim como o Rifle blaster E-11 ela também tinha como modelo uma sub-metralhadora Britânica. Aparições *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Allegiance'' *''River of Chaos 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Missions'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Categoria:Produtos das Indústrias BlasTech Categoria:Pistolas de blaster